starwarstapestryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:I. J. Thompson
Welcome! Hi I. J. Thompson -- we are excited to have Star Wars Tapestry as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character and for each episode of the show. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "Star Wars Tapestry" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of help pages, or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Angela Uhhh Although, Darth Aerie is not apart of your campaign yet, I was planning on introducing her into it when the Holonet forums allow me to register. Perhaps you don't remember, but I was the person who asked to join over at the Wizards' boards. Darth Mavoc, remember? Darth mavoc 23:36, 21 February 2009 (UTC) :I only linked it to the other wiki, as the article I would create here would be a "snapshot" of the character, and the page over at the Star Wars Fanon wikia would be the one that covers her entire history (which itd be useful for people who want to read up on her and what she did before and after the setting of Tapestry). Darth Mavoc 00:33, 22 February 2009 (UTC) Nova Viper Heya, I.J., I've been trying to find a good description of the Nova Viper to use to create it's wiki page, but I can't seem to find one in the IC thread. Do you know if there might have been one mentioned in one of the OOC threads?Ice Hawk 23:25, 15 March 2009 (UTC) Admin Status Sure thing. I'm not sure what it would entail, but I certainly don't mind helping you more with the Wiki. Ice Hawk 01:33, 23 March 2009 (UTC) Metagaming and Godmoding I've had a couple of flase starts trying to get an article up for the Metagaming/Godmoding section in the Player's guide to Tapestry. I was wondering if you had any ideas for it. Ice Hawk 03:11, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Oh, I know. I've been trying to pick (much less tackle) one of those essays, myself! One good thing, though, about that one is that we won't have to spend too much time defining those terms... we can just link to the (already great) articles on those topics. Maybe the thing for us to do would be to discuss how MGing and GMing are particularly hurtful to a freeform game like Tapestry in particular? I. J. Thompson 03:17, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Elayne You know, that's not a half bad idea IJ, since those really are the important parts. Also, I think there are so good quotes stashed around the OOC threads that refer to players take on Metagaming, I found a really nice one by shadow. Also, I noticed we're missing a character page for Elayne. Since she's stabbing important PC's these days, I feel she atleast warrents a page. I am kinda hoping that Mikita or Corr will do her page though, since we don't see much of her, except for the fight with Thel, capture//redemption, some minor dialouge, and then she falls again and stabs Damon. I figure with them writing, they can add a bit more depth to the character, and give us some clues as to how to interact with her. Ice Hawk 23:41, 25 March 2009 (UTC) You're right! I'd kinda forgotten about her, but she's definitely at the forefront now! Wanna ask in the OOC for one of them to do a writeup? I guess they could make the page, or we could just copy the info over. I. J. Thompson 23:47, 25 March 2009 (UTC) Copyright I should have thought about this earlier, but do you know if uploading images to here from wookiepedia would violate copyright? I have the sneaking suspicion it would. . . --Ice Hawk 04:46, 28 March 2009 (UTC) I think it would, as well. Too bad too, 'cause there are some great pics over there! I've just been linking directly to the articles by typing name|my text (with double square brackets, of course). I. J. Thompson 12:42, 28 March 2009 (UTC) New Note: I do believe that linking pic between wiki and wookie is not a problem, they are the same thing and whats up on wookie is open domain or at least is allowed use. when you add a pic there is a spot for copyright, in that area I believe there is a spot for wookie wiki. Look to be sure. *"Creation is a gift,, use it well." - John GoldenWolf. 13:11, April 30, 2010 (UTC) This wouldn't be a problem if I possesed a greater degree of foresight, but. . . Do you know how to edit an articles title? I screwed up the title for the page I wrote on the Sith Academy on Gamorr, and acidently called it a temple. Not the biggest mistake I've ever made, but an annoyance none the less. I can't figure out how to edit the article title, and I was wondering if you knew. Ice Hawk 08:09, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I think this should be it, right here: http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Help:FAQ#Renaming_.28moving.29_Pages (haven't tried it, though!) I. J. Thompson 11:18, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks IJ, that solved the problem nicely. Ice Hawk 14:35, 25 April 2009 (UTC) I'm glad it worked... calling it 'moving' the page seems kinda counterintuitive. Great article, by the way! :) I. J. Thompson 16:20, 25 April 2009 (UTC) Updating Character Pages I'm gona be working on updating Reil's page (which I should have done a while ago), hopefully before I disapear for the long weekend. I know Tey and Luis's pages are probably behind the times as well. Should I look into updating those one's while I'm at it? Also, since Corr defered Elayne's page to Mikita, and Mikita's gone for the forseeable future, I guess we'll have to write her page. . . --Ice Hawk 20:41, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. How about I do Luis and Tey? Elayne is kind of a mystery to me... not sure I could do her justice. Have yourself a good long weekend, by the way! I. J. Thompson 21:35, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Deal. A stomping through the archives I will go to dig up whatever I can find for Elayne. Have yourself a good weekend as well.--Ice Hawk 22:03, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Outtatown Hey, I'm going on vacation in the morning, and will be incommunicado 'til July 6, at the earliest. Mind you, if the HoloNet outage continues for long, it may not make much difference! I. J. Thompson 21:51, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Back to work Well, it took me long enough, but I think I'm ready to start wiki-ing again, and help keep this place running. Also, you did good work on the grouping section of the Player's Guide. It's definatly needed now that we've got new recruits coming in.--Ice Hawk 07:50, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Hey, thanks! I thought that was in order. :P Also, I see your sig actually has a proper link in it now... awesome! :D I. J. Thompson 01:24, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Pictures and Character Box Thingies I've uploaded some of Obidancer's pictures that I no one had gotten around to uploading yet, and do you know if there's any sort of copyright in place? I realize that we have permession from the artist to put them up, but I think there's an option to let people who see the pictures know that they are copyrighted, and only used with the authors permission. Also, I want to start adding those Character Bio Boxes Bvdrunner started to other pages, but I can't work out how to change their titles to the characters name rather than }. Any insight? Ice Hawk 21:59, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I know what you mean! It's like, the more they try to make it 'streamlined and easy to use', the more they end up hiding the information/code we need to see! I'll see if I can come up with anything. As for the art, every time I upload a photo, it seems like they've changed the copyright options again! I always just pick the one that says something like, 'I have the creator's permission to use this'. Out of the many variations of that that I've used, I've never had any crazy lawyers come after me or anything, so you should be good to go with whatever you think is best! I. J. Thompson 22:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I figured it out! (and man, is it a hassle) Clicking on 'edit this page', you get the text, and a little puzzle piece that indicates the infobox (I'm sure you know this already). Anyway, you need to ignore that, and on the right-hand edge of the edit menu, click on 'Source'. This'll show you not the code, but a 'simplified' version of the infobox, with lines like "|born = 8BBY" and "|homeworld = Alderaan" and stuff like that. However, there's no "|name = " field, so you need to put that in, yourself! I'm not sure if that's the 'correct' way to do it... but it works. ;) I. J. Thompson 03:06, February 28, 2010 (UTC) That's extremely helpful, thanks IJ Ice Hawk 05:31, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Pictures: Ok I have created a list of the areas that need pics here, from the stickies on my home page. Lmao. The list can be found on my talk page, so if anyone would like to add a discription to any of the subjects listed there I will see what I can do about getting some pics up to get rid of the stickies. :). JohnGWolf 09:40, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Hope the Character looks good Just wanted to get a thumbs up before I start posting on the board, not sure where he will go. I figured just rolling with the flow and seeing what develops.Mnemenoi 20:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Mnemenoi, I left you a message in the 'General Discussion' thread, but never heard back from you, so I thought I'd reply here, as well. You're character looks great - hope to see you in the game! :) I. J. Thompson 12:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC)